


Castaway

by Plantmom09



Category: One Piece
Genre: Badass Roronoa Zoro, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Roronoa Zoro, Hurt Vinsmoke Sanji, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Injured Vinsmoke Sanji, Lost Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Nakamaship, Pining Roronoa Zoro, Pining Vinsmoke Sanji, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Protective Vinsmoke Sanji, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantmom09/pseuds/Plantmom09
Summary: After a storm rocks the Thousand Sunny, Zoro and Sanji are lost at sea and wash up on a tropical island somewhere in the grand line. Unsurprisingly, Zoro gets himself and an injured Sanji lost on the way to the islands only town. The good news? They get closer than either of them intended.Post time skip.I do not own One Piece or it's characters, I just put them in this semi popular trope.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	1. Blown Away

Zoro woke up to ringing in his ear and the sounds of birds flying above his head. Sand stuck uncomfortably to his damp pants and bare back, the sound grinding in his ears like salt in a salt shaker. This was particularly strange considering he didn't remember falling asleep anywhere near sand, and if he did he was sure Chopper of all people would have woken him up. The tide moves to different levels on shores and the tiny doctor wouldn't have wanted him to drown or catch cold. The Grand Line was already notorious for felling dangerous pirates with weather caused illness. Other than that little realization, Zoro wouldn't have blinked his eye at not remembering where he fell asleep. He fell asleep in lots of different places and wasn't the best when it came to knowing where he was at any time. Not even while aboard their precious Sunny.

Beyond the sudden awakening that he was half naked in wet sand, there wasn't anything else unusual. That is until he sat up and promptly regretted moving at all. His head swam in every direction and his head exploded with a massive headache, he'd have to ask Chopper if this was normal. He didn't have any other symptoms to relate this to his normal hangovers, so it couldn't have been that. Normally if he woke up with a splitting headache and nausea, there would be a trail of booze bottles he could follow to their kitchen. When he looked around him he spotted no bottles previously filled with fermented liquid. Nor were his swords anywhere to be seen, which immediately caused alarm because he would definitely remember where they went. 

No ship, no swords, no shirt, no bottles, but there in front of him not ten feet away was the outline of their ships cook. Sanji lay still, face down in the sand which dirtied his now matted blonde hair. He didn't move beyond the faint rise and fall of his shoulders meaning the man was at least alive. Zoro groaned as he managed to slowly slide a leg underneath himself, then used the ground as leverage with both flat palms. He let out another guttural sound of protest mixed in with a curse as he slowly but surely made his way to a semi upright position on two feet. Then he sauntered over to the seafaring cook, slumping down next to him, this was fine, he'd wanted to check on him anyway. 

His single eye looked over his nakama's body, taking in every detail that may need his immediate attention. That wasn't too hard to find out, considering his left leg was twisted and gnarled up, bruised and purple and pants darkened with what he hoped wasn't blood. He was very wrong, it was blood and there was definitely something related to human bone jutting from Sanji's ankle. The cook's left shoe was no where to be seen. The sight of his battered nakama made Zoro frown, his eyebrows pulling together in concern, so he reached out to carefully drag the blonde closer to him, just so he could turn his head and lay it in his lap. Sanji didn't move, still knocked out, and Zoro looked towards the sea. 

The sea was calm, beautiful even. He'd spent many days on the deck of the Sunny looking out at an exact same scene. It was blue and green, while the sky didn't even have a cloud. Clouds. That's right, Nami had said there was going to be a storm, even though they'd been through many together this one was concerning their navigator the second she felt it coming. They were wise to never question her predictions, so they'd made proper arrangements. There was no avoiding it, it had tossed their ship around like a buoyant carrot in Sanji's delicious soup. Images of yelling, a smiling captain as he exclaimed how 'awesome' this storm had turned out, a cowering Usopp, and the sight of a healthy looking cook running around doing Nami's bidding. 

The cook and he were climbing to get the sail tied down, so their ship wouldn't get caught up in the wind from the storm, but they hadn't seen the impending wave as it hit the side of the Sunny. He remembered being flung off the mast, and a skilled hang clasping around his own, looking up and meeting a sea blue eye, and then falling anyway. The cook had tried to grab him before he went into the sea, but Zoro was a strong and rather heavy individual. Sanji had wrapped his ankle in the ropes to grab him and the weight probably did it in. They both fell in instead of just Zoro.

Zoro frowned more, if possible, running a calloused hand through the usually silky hair, combing through clumps of sand and probably seaweed. He snickered quietly to himself, countless times being called seaweed by Sanji and now he was the seaweed head, ironic. Though the humor he thought of was to distract him from the twisting in his gut. Sanji had tried to save him, and now his ankle was broken. He'd come to respect the very legs his nakama donned. They were perfect weapons, he'd received plenty a bruise from them during their sparring sessions, and even petty arguments. They weren't to be messed with. Yet this stupid shitty cook had injured one of these legs in order to save him from going overboard.

Sanji grunted in his sleep, and Zoro smiled then, still the leg would heal and they'd return to their ship somehow, Luffy was very persistent when it came to sailing with any of his nakama, and there was no such thing as a demon solo, it was the demon trio. He'd find them, so Zoro knew they'd have to just survive until then. Looking around, he noticed some palm trees, if he had his swords he would be able to cut it down without breaking a sweat, it'd be perfect for a fire. However his swords were still on the Sunny, on deck where he left them to get the sail tied down, likely in their bunk room by now. He'd have to find a different source. That's when his eyes caught sight of smoke in the distance, it wasn't large nor extremely dark smoke, so that meant it was likely from a home of some sort, homes equal towns. He looked down at Sanji and noticed a few feet away was a bloody length of rope. He cringed visibly, knowing full well Sanji probably brought the rope with his ankle. It'd have to do.

Despite his dizzy head and his sick stomach, he couldn't afford to lose his lunch, any nutrients he had were needed to keep him going. He carefully maneuvered Sanji so he was on Zoro's back, like if he were receiving a piggy back ride. He situated the cooks legs so they were resting on his own hips, then used the rope, bloody or not, to tie the cooks middle to his chest. He pulled his arms over his shoulders, then shakily trudged towards the smoke. They'd make it to civilization if it was the last thing Zoro did.


	2. Around and Around

That was the fifth time Zoro recognized the same crooked tree within the last two or three hours. He knew this because after the third time it looked familiar, he'd tied a strip of cloth from his pants around a branch. He'd seen it twice more now, and he could be sure of that with confidence. Sanji hadn't so much as groaned once since he'd left the beach tied against the swordsman's back, which was both a blessing and a curse. The blessing was at least the foul mouthed cook wouldn't pester him, but the curse was much greater, they wouldn't be so helplessly lost with Sanji's directions. Now Zoro really wished he'd paid more attention to class, knowing how nature can represent direction would be more helpful than wondering in circles. One could only use the "forest kept moving" excuse so many times.

The sky had grown dark since they'd begun their little trek to find the lone pillar of smoke, which Zoro could no longer see unless he strained his one good eye, and even then it was light grey against deep navy blue. Sanji's ankle had at least stopped dripping blood everywhere, and despite him being a brute and running around a forest blindly, Zoro was ever so delicate and conscious of what bumped what when it came to the cook. Sanji's legs were something he and everyone who's fought against them had come to respect. They were in some way or another Sanji's treasure, much like Zoro's swords were, so he'd treat them with the utmost respect. Sanji also gained this injury while trying to help him, he didn't want to owe the love cook any more than he already did, that was definitely the only reason.

Groaning in defeat Zoro lowered himself to the ground, holding Sanji's legs in front of him, so it was like Zoro was seated before him. Then he untied the rope holding him in place, frowning when he noticed the angry red rope burn across his chest, it contrasted with his scar nicely though. He only hoped Sanji wouldn't be burned too, but he'd been fortunate enough to have been wearing a shirt, lucky him. He then manhandled the cook just enough so he could be leaning against the trunk of the tree that'd been haunting Zoro the past couple of hours. Said swordsman equated I front of Sanji, looking at his face intently for any sign he may be coming to. Sanji looked cold, still damp, and yet beautiful. He didn't get the chance to see Sanji like this very often, sure he was happy go lucky around women, but the second he was in his line of site, it was hard frowns, nasty bruises, and colorful curses. Right here in this moment, though, Zoro had this face all for himself, he reached a thumb out and wiped at a smudge of sand stuck to his pale complexion. "Oi, shitty cook, you gone wake up soon?" 

As expected there was no response and he'd never felt so lost in his life, sure he'd been lost in all kinds of awful places, but now it felt more dire than ever. The cook could have hit his head and been concussed during the storm. Who knows how harshly they were slammed into debris in the water too. Nothing was certain without their little reindeer doctor. Zoro didn't really know what to look for, but he did know one wasn't supposed to sleep if they had a concussion, so he placed his hand on his cheek and began lightly tapping the meat of his palm against the apple of his cheek. He couldn't do it too hard incase he had a concussion, but enough it would hopefully get his attention. There was no reply once again, and Zoro felt desperation rise in his gut. He glanced around again scanning the sky for that plume of smoke that meant there was hope for them. 

Then he looked back to the sleeping cook, he'd just get them more lost if he did anything while it was still dark out so he'd have to wait until morning. A glance around met him with the sight of sticks and twigs in their general vicinity, which was good so Zoro wouldn't wander off and get lost away from his injured nakama. So He got up and began collecting small bits of wood, all he could do without even just one of his swords on him. So he'd have to make due, so what, they were pirates traveling with the future Pirate King, he could make a little fire out of twigs and sticks. He placed them near the cooks sleeping form, he'd be cold no doubt and Zoro wouldn't leave his side anyway, so it was their perfect spot. 

Finding a means of lighting the wood was much more difficult than he'd thought. He eyed Sanji's shirt pockets knowing full well he kept a lighter or something in his pocket for his cigarettes, he wouldn't like him to rummage through his things, but this was important, and the night would just get colder in their wet clothing. He left the sad looking pile of sticks and reached a hand into the pocket of Sanji's dress shirt, and snagged the box of matched he'd seen Sanji use countless times. They were soaked, the paper like outside of the box completely soggy to the point he couldn't see the design on it anymore. Zoro let out a long groan, returning the matches to their rightful owners pocket and promptly sat next to him. He took this time to look over the sleeping cook, eyeing his broken ankle and cursing himself for never asking Chopper how to take care of things like this if he weren't around. 

It was then when he was considering taking Sanji into his lap, just for warmth during the night, that he heard a soft groan coming from next to him. He snapped his head towards the blond and his whole body felt tension leave in an instant. Sanji was there leaning against the tree still, eyes open but lidded, with a hand on his head looking every bit dazed and confused Zoro had felt when he'd first come to. "Where am I-Zoro, where are we? Where's the ship?" Sanji sounded exhausted but at the very least Zoro was glad to hear his voice, it meant he was alive. "There was a storm, remember, you tried to pull me back onboard but fell in yourself, cook. Washed up here hours ago, not sure how long it's been since then, several hours for sure. It was light out when I woke up," he explained as best he could and tried his best to get to the point. Sanji just grunted in response then began looking around where they were now. 

"Why didn't you stay on shore?" Zoro was about to ask how he knew they had been on shore, but watched as the cook began wiping sand off his pant leg and remembered that they'd been out at sea so there usually was sand involved when they went on shore. "Your ankle looked bad, so when I saw smoke in the distance I thought it meant civilization." Zoro frowned then, "but the trees kept moving and I couldn't see the smoke anymore." Sanji looked at him, eyes wide and then ran his hand over his face in a languid movement that radiated stress. "Don't tell me you got lost again. Trees don't move from where they are, plant head." He must have looked like he wanted to protest so Sanji interrupted him before he could speak, "You're not the smarter of my nakam, Zoro, but even you know that trees don't move from their roots just to screw with your puny caveman head." 

"Hey, cavemen are strong," Zoro muttered under his breath, pouting and crossing his arms a bit. "This caveman carried you on his back for hours, going around and around in circles, and thought you were dying, shit cook." At that Sanji blinked and then looked down to where his ankle was radiating pain in hot waves. "A broken ankle, wait you really thought a broken ankle would keep me down? How weak do you think I am, moss brain!" The swordsman sneered at that, turning to him with furrowed brows. "I thought you really hit your head during the storm or something! You weren't waking up, so I thought I'd get you someplace that could help until we were found by our nakama! It has nothing to do with you being weak at all, bastard." He folded his arms over his chest and planted his back to the tree again, facing the sorry excuse for a fireplace. Sanji eyed away from Zoro, biting the inside of his cheek slightly. 

"I never thought you were weak, for the record," Zoro spoke after a moment, "I know you're strong, which is why I wanted to find help. You're my nakama, I'd take care of you no matter what, even if we do fight a lot." This got Sanji's attention and he stared wide eyed at him. He opened his mouth to speak but found no words could come out. So he sighed softly, and leaned against the tree and rested his head against the rough bark. Silence followed the pair, but it wasn't uncomfortable, in fact it was mildly peaceful. It gave Sanji a moment to collect his thoughts on their new predicament. He remembered the storm, when he saw Zoro fly off the mast, the instant fear he had that he'd been wiped away forever. They'd been through worst storms, swam to the bottom of deep parts of the ocean to retrieve their captain many times, but he'd felt so afraid he'd lose Zoro. He'd looped his leg around that rope hoping it'd anchor them, but it slipped and they fell. Still, he felt glad Zoro wanted to take care of him, after all it wasn't often he expressed such things. He must have been afraid too.

Sanji reached into his pocket and pulled out a soggy cigarette, but upon realizing his matches wouldn't work, kept the useless herb roll between his lips anyway. His eyes lazily rolled over to the swordsman who was sitting there next to him, both eyes closed, head back, and arms crossed, not asleep but resting. It must've been really exhausting to carry him all that time, only to get nowhere in the end. This realization shocked Sanji a bit, they'd always blamed him for his lack of direction, but really it was probably most frustrating for him. The words he spoke just now were serious, which meant he wouldn't fool around if he felt Sanji was in danger. 

"You're my nakama too."

"I know."

"I'd do the same for you."

"I know."

Silence continued to shadow their company, but this time it felt much lighter. They each knew the other was strong, had a mutual respect and annoyance for the other as well, but in the end they had each other's backs. So if Zoro scooted closer to press their shoulders together Sanji didn't say anything. If Sanji laid his head on Zoro's left shoulder, and let his curtain of hair fall out of his face so he could rest, Zoro didn't say a thing either. They didn't have to for now.


End file.
